Cette voix
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Quinn est amoureuse, alors qu'elle aide Puck à réviser pour ses examens, elle décide de se confier à lui et lui demande quelques conseils... Amitié Quick, Faberry


**Bonjour mes ami(e)s ! Comment vous allez ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ? **

**Pour cet Os, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai posté un truc où je vous demandais des idées d'OS et une personne nommée « Brittana Shipper » posté :**

**Couple/Friendship : Quick/Faberry**

**Thème : Quinn et Puck à réviser pour ses examens de fin d'année et ils ont une conversation sur Beth. Finalement Quinn avoue à Puck qu'elle craque sur Rachel depuis des mois et Puck lui propose son aide. **

**Donc merci à toi Brittana Shipper, j'espère que tu seras content(e) de ce que j'ai fait de ton idée ! Et je sais pas si tu te souviens mais tu avais proposé d'autres idées et je pense que je vais aussi faire celle sur Brittana si je trouve le temps **

**Enfin bref, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**Enjoy !**

18h13.

Comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, Quinn se trouvait devant la maison de Puck à frapper à la pour l'aider à réviser ses examens. Mais ce soir-là, Quinn avait une autre idée en tête...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Puck répondit, tout souriant.

« Ma Quinnie préférée ! Prête à m'aider à réviser l'histoire française ?

-Hum...Dis Puck, ça te dérangerais si on laissait tomber les révisions pour ce soir ?

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore coucher avec moi ? Dois-je te rappeler comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois ? Beth est là pour témoigner !

-Non Puck, sérieusement, j'ai besoin de te dire un truc important.

-D'accord, tu m'as l'air pas très bien, vas-y, entre, on va dans ma chambre, on sera tranquille. »

La blonde rentra dans la maison des Puckerman et suivit Puck dans les escaliers.

« T'es tout seul ?

-Ma mère ne risque pas de rentrer avant deux ou trois heures du matin, donc je pense qu'on est tranquille ! Bon alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

-Je...Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire...Je ne sais même pas par où commencer...

-Alors, on va commencer par le thème : Lycée ? Glee Club ? Amitié ? Dispute ? Famille ? Argent ? Amour ?

-Amour. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Amour ? Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si terrible ? T'es tombée amoureuse d'un motard vieux de 50 ans, couvert de tatouage qui fait partie de la mafia irlandaise et tu comptes t'enfuir avec lui pour que vous ayez pleins de bébés ?

- Non je ne crois pas non !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quinn ? Qu'est ce qui est si grave que tu as peur de me le dire ? Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerais pas, que je n'en parlerais à personne, que si t'as commis un meurtre, je veux bien t'aider à te débarrasser du corps ! Fais-moi confiance...

-Rachel. Lança Quinn après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis amoureuse de Rachel. Avoua la blonde »

Un long silence gênant suivi avant que Puck ne le brise.

« Eh bien, c'est pas un motard de 50 ans et je pense pas qu'elle fait partie de la mafia irlandaise ! A moins que ce soit ça ! C'est pour ça que tu avais peur de me le dire ! Rachel est une mafieuse ! Parce que sinon, je ne vois pas de raisons qui pourrait te pousser à me le cacher !

-Désolé d'avoir douté de toi Puck, j'avais juste peur de la façon dont tu réagirais...

-Oh là là ! N'importe quoi Quinnie ! Viens dans mes bras ! »

Quinn, ayant retrouvé le sourire, vint se blottir dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire...Je te jure ça me tue de la voir tous les jours sans pouvoir lui dire...

- Je ne sais pas...Il y a pleins de façon pour lui dire... De toute façon, ce n'est pas la façon dont tu vas lui dire qui va faire qu'elle va tomber amoureuse de toi ou qu'elle va arrêter d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, faut juste que tu lui dise pour éviter d'avoir des regrets.

-T'as raison...Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le courage d'aller lui dire, je suis sûre que je vais passer pour une conne devant elle !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! T'es juste amoureuse, c'est normale !

-Il est déjà tard...Je vais rentrer chez moi, on se voit demain au lycée ?

-Ouais, a demain ! »

Elle lui fit la bise et sortie de la maison pour rentrer chez elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

7h58

Le lendemain matin, Quinn passa les portes du lycée stressée comme jamais. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle n'avait que fait réfléchir à sa conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Puck et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'elle le dise à Rachel. Elle avait déjà pensé à le lui chanter, mais c'était trop gnangnan pour elle, et puis elle ne pouvait pas le dire devant tout le Glee club, elle voyait déjà les remarques cinglantes de Santana, le rire idiot de Sam ou encore les remarques de Kurt qui dirait ô combien c'était mignon. Non, elle voulait lui dire en privé, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quand ni où.

« C'est quoi ces putains de cernes que tu as Quinn ?!

-Santana, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

-Prête à aller jeter un slushie au nain ?

- Non...On ne peut pas lui laisser au moins une journée de répit ? Elle va finir par devenir diabétique avec tout ce sucre.

-Oulaaa...Là il y a un truc qui ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pas envie d'en parler.

-J'avais pas remarqué ! Bon moi je vais en cours. Lança Santana avant de rentrer dans sa salle »

Quinn passa à son casier et eu juste le temps de voir Rachel de dos avancer dans le couloir, ses magnifiques cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, sinon elle allait devenir folle. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de fermer son casier que Rachel avait disparue.

Elle regarda sa montre : 8h14. Elle était en retard, alors elle décida de sécher ses cours de la matinée et d'aller réfléchir sous les gradins du stade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

10h26.

N'ayant pas vu son amie depuis le début de la journée, Puck décida de lui envoyer un message pour savoir si elle allait bien :

**10h26 – Hey Quinnie ! Tout va bien ? **

10h26 – Oui pourquoi ?

**10h27- T'as séché tous les cours depuis ce matin...**

10h29- Je sais, j'ai la flemme d'aller en cours c'est tout.

**10h30- T'es resté chez toi ? **

10h30- Non, je me suis posée sous les gradins.

**10h31-Ok, je te laisse, j'ai un truc à faire.**

Puck remis son portable dans sa poche et se mis à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier. Il chercha partout dans les couloirs avant de la voir dans la salle du Glee Club.

« Rachel ! Comment va ma petite juive préférée !

-Puck ! Ça va, et toi ?

-Ouais

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai une question, t'as cours là ?

-Non, la prof de maths est malade.

-Tu reprends à quelle heure ?

-onze heures trente.

-Cool ! Donc t'as le temps d'aller voir quelqu'un !

-Qui ?

-Quinn, elle a un truc à te dire.

-Oh super...Toi aussi t'en fais partie aussi maintenant ?! Tu crois que je suis si conne que ça ? Je sais que dès que j'arriverais près d'elle, cinq footballeur vont arriver de nulle part et je vais me retrouver pleine de slushies. Franchement je ne te croyais pas comme ça Puck...

-Non ! Je te jure ! Elle veut juste te parler ! Je te jure qu'elle veut juste te parler.

-Ok, de toute façon j'ai du temps à tuer, elle est où ?

-Sous les gradins du stade. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

10h43

Quinn était encore sous les gradins à réfléchir, à réfléchir à comment elle allait l'annoncer à Rachel.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle :

« Quinn ? »

Elle savait reconnaître cette voix claire, pure, entre mille.

« Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Puck qui m'a dit que tu voulais me parler...

-Quoi ? Je n'ai...

-Oh, désolé, ça doit être un des plans pourri de Puck. Bon, j'y vais.

-Non, non reste s'il te plaît, c'est vrai que j'ai un truc à te dire, mais je ne comptais pas te le dire maintenant. »

Rachel fit demi-tour et vint s'asseoir en face de Quinn sur une vielle chaise. Elles étaient désormais face à face. Quinn ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ?

-C'est...C'est compliqué... »

Rachel sourit et posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse de son amie. Dès le moment ou leurs peaux se touchèrent, un énorme frisson parcouru le corps de Quinn, l'empêchant d'aligner deux mots correctement.

« Rachel, quand tu penses à moi, tu penses à quoi ?

-Au risque après de me faire asperger de slushies, quand je pense à toi, je ne pense pas à la fille que je vois tous les jours qui me regarde de haut comme si j'étais une sous-merde

-Désolé...

-Je pense à la fille qui était brisée quand elle était enceinte, je pense à la fille qui a réussi à remonter et la pente et je pense à la fille que tu es quand on est au Glee club, quand tu chantes, tu es différente, on voit que tu es toi-même...

-Merci...Ok je me lance, je ne cherche pas à faire un truc beau, parce que je n'y arriverais tout simplement pas alors je vais te le dire comme ça. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Quand elle prononça les derniers mots Rachel enleva immédiatement sa main qui était posée sur la cuisse de la blonde.

La brune ne savait pas quoi dire, elle resta les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

Quinn comprit très bien ce que Rachel voulait faire passer dans ce silence, alors elle se leva, et partit.

« Moi aussi. » Cria cette voix derrière elle alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa voiture, cette voix claire et pure qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

**Fin ! **

**Désolé, y a pas de baiser, mais je suis contente de cette fin ! :D **

**A la prochaine **

**Jo'**


End file.
